


Hershel Layton as a feral child

by Chuarouli



Category: Professor Layton
Genre: Gen, Might make more sense if you actually read but I wouldn't really bother, Professor Layton - Freeform, Randall is "that kid", heelys, or heelies if you dont know how to spell it, shit post, t r e e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuarouli/pseuds/Chuarouli
Summary: Hershel Layton was a really feral child. We’re tired send help and food.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is so short there's no need for a summary

So there was this really cool puzzle on the table and Hershel really wanted it but he couldn’t reach because he was super small (and he was also like 3.) So he gnawed at the table legs until the table collapsed and he had the puzzle and his parents were mad and worried he was feral.


	2. Hershels First Day of Pre-K

Hershel was starting his first day of pre-k. The teacher started by putting the caddys on the desks. They had what you would normally expect. Pencils, crayons, rulers, scissors, scissors, scissors. Hershel really wanted to use the scissors. His friend, whom he has only met today, Randal, had a really bad haircut in Hershels opinion. He cut it.  
“Hey why did you do that?”  
“Your hair was bad”  
“Oh okay.”  
The teacher walked over and saw all the hair and was super confused.  
“Hershel why did you cut this child’s hair?”  
“Because it was ugly.”  
“Oh. Bad Hershel. You don’t cut other people’s hair. Put on this dunce cap and go sit in the corner”  
“No.”  
Hershel walked out of the room and planned to never return and that worked till his mom made him go back the next day. Hershel was really mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h


	3. Hershel Layton and the Tree

A few years later Hershel is running around his house when he knocked over one of those tree house plants (you know the ones. I think weeping   
Figs or something). It broke a lot of stuff and got a lot of dirt on the ground and Hershel was panicked cause he didn’t want his parents to find out about this. He suddenly had a really good idea and decided to do it. The pushed the tree behind his couch in hopes no one would see it. Unfortunately the tree didn’t fit so now the couch was in the air a little but it was fine. No one noticed for a few months until the tree all together collapsed because it rotted over time and Hershels mom was mad and again concerned for her sons sanity and now he’s not allowed around trees anymore for obvious reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re tired


	4. Heelies

When he was older than what he already was (so like 9) Hershel was at the park by himself. Actually, Randall was there too but Hershel was ignoring him because he didn’t like Randall. Them some guy zoomed by on some heelies and Hershel was like “whoa.”  
Hershel needed the speedy shoes. He dashed after the boy desperate for the shoes. Hershel eventually caught up to him. He’s dying at this point cause he ran 20 whole feet. He yells out “hey what are your shoes called”  
And Clark (the man) responded with “heelies” and zoomed away and Hershel was sad. He was sad because Clark looked like he could be a better friend than Randall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell gave us kudos thank you


	5. Heelies 2: Electric Boogaloo

So fast forward a few weeks and Hershel still really wants the heelies. He asked for them everyday and every night and until his parents are practically dying and filling their ears with cotton. Then, when his birthday came, they bought him heelies.  
“Theyre orange not red.”  
“Hershel shut up and take the damn heelies.”  
“Ok.”  
So Hershel took the damn heelies to living room and tried to go really fast but he lost control and keep going forward up the stairs and down the hall and out the window and into the ER.  
His heelies mysteriously disappeared that night.  
He was sad. And hurt too. But mostly sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hershels parents are almost as tired as us, if you can believe that


	6. Hershel is in The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops we’ve been spelling Randall wrong this whole time

Hershels parents had to go to work so they left Hershel in the ER for the day. Hershel was lonely until another boy got brought to the ER. That boy was Clark, who also had a heelie incident that day. Hershel was excited because he remembers seeing Clark at the park and wanted to be friends with him. He was about to say something to him when Randal walked in.   
“Hi Hershel I heard it was your birthday so I brought you a cupcake.”  
“Thank you Randal.”  
“Yeah the only issue is they wouldn't let me take it in so I had to sneak it.” Randal says, pulling half of a cupcake out of his pocket.  
“Oh” Hershel said in response. It's the thought that counts.   
Clark was there too. His parents also dropped him off because they had to go to work. All things considered, he was in a much better state than Hershel, who couldnt even walk. His face was just banged up a lot. It, quite literally, looks like it's taking the day off. Luckily it's covered in gauze and bandages aside from his eyes and mouth through so it's all good.  
Randall was wondering why his friend wouldn’t eat the cupcake. Hershel had several excuses.   
One, he doesnt really like Randal (though he apreshates that fact hes a little worried about him).  
Two, he doesnt like the idea of eating something that was in Randal’s pocket.  
“Well?” Randall asked.  
Hershel felt like he should do something but he didn’t know what. “Ok not eating that.”  
Randall was sad so he ate it himself and cried a little. Hershel was just glad he didn’t have to eat it himself. Randall decided to go visit someone else instead and wound up talking to Clark and Hershel was all alone and sad. Also hungry.


	7. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people want to go on a date with Hershel but hes also like 10 also Randall is now lactose intolerant apparently cause why not?

It's the day before Valentines day and Hershel is a single, sad, and pathetic kid. Until a bunch of girls, who are also single, sad, and pathetic kids went up to him because they needed a date.   
“Hey Hershel do you want to go on a date?”  
“Uhhh yeah sure.”  
Imagine this but 4 more times and that's how Hershel got 5 girlfriends. Then Randall went up to him.  
“Uhhh hey Hershel I was wondering if you, uhh, w-wanted to go out with me? You know, for Valentines day?”  
“Okay.”  
So now Hershel had 5 girlfriends and Randall too. He didn’t really think too much of it until he got home and had to tell his mum.  
“Hey mum?”  
“Yes Hershel?”  
“What do you do on a date?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“5 girls and Randall asked me out today and I don't know what to do.”  
Hershel’s mum is both very happy because her son might not die alone but also very concerned because he has 6 dates.   
She sighs and says “I’ll pick you, your girlfriends, and Randall up after school. We’ll decide where to go from there.”  
“Okay thank you mum.”   
The next day Hershel tells everyone that his mum is going to pick them up after school and they’re all ok with this. Hershel’s mum has a minivan that can only seat 7 people. There are 8 of them. One of the girls, Brenda, sat in the front with Hershel’s mum, 2 other girls were in the second row, and Hershel sat between Claire (who was one of the other girls), and someone else. And then there was Randall.  
“....Randall get in the trunk.” Hershel said.  
“Okay.”  
Hershel’s mum was already tired of all these kids and didn’t even bother to try and stop them.   
“Ok children where do you want to go-”  
This is followed by the unholy screeching of half a dozen children (plus Randall) demanding to be brought to McDonalds. Hershel’s mum knows what she must do.   
So they’re at McDonalds now and they all get a cheeseburger happy meal. Except Randall he's lactose intolerant and just got one with a regular burger. They spent like 5 minute trying to figure out what burger was his and then they realized that someone already ate his so he just took their fries. Then Clark came in (with his parents of course cause he's like 10) and all the girls decide to go with Clark cause he's basically just the cooler Hershel (and Randall wouldn't be there). Everyone gets up and leaves and Claire is the only one who says goodbye because she's nice. I mean Brenda is nice too but she was much more interested in Clark. Now Randall is sad because he has no food and Hershel is sad because he has no friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egg


	8. Birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall had a birthday party

So now Randall’s birthday is coming and he’s handing out invitations because he wants people to go but everyone throws them away before the end of the day so their parents don't force them to go. Everyone except Hershel. He didn’t even realize that he got an invitation and just brought it home with the rest of his papers and didn’t think anything of it when he handed them to his mum. She goes through the papers and sees the invite. Now, she knows her son doesn’t really like Randall, but she thinks he should go.  
“Oh? I see Randall invited you to his party?”  
“What?”  
“That's just sweet I think you should go I’ll make sure we don't have any plans.”  
Hershel is just really confused and really, really doesn’t want to go and makes this clear but that doesn’t change anything his mum is still going to take him.  
So Hershel’s mum drops him off at Randall’s house and leaves before Hershel can try and get back in the car. Randall is standing outside his house.  
“Oh hi Hershel”  
“Why are you outside?”  
“My parents said that if anyone wants to be friends with me, they must be insane and they don't want to meet them. Anyways thanks for coming to my party.”  
Hershel is mildly insulted by this but also not really because he's not friends with Randall.  
The two of them go into town for a bit and then Hershel asks about cake because he’s hungry and bored.  
“I didn’t get any.”  
Hershel is upset. So upset, in fact, he runs into a Tesco, steals a cake (but like a really big one you’re supposed to split with people), and eats it all in front of Randall. Randall doesn’t know how to feel.


	9. Hershel commits arson

So sometime passes and Hershels around 12, 13ish now and Randall still thinks he’s friends with him. Hershel can at least bare Randall now so he doesn’t mind. Anyways they’re at Clarks house and Hershel is bored.   
“Hey what if we committed arson?”  
Randall doesn’t know what arson is but he thinks it sounds cool and Clark thinks he’s joking so he goes along with it too.  
Conveniently, there is a forest behind Clark’s house so they go there. Hershel brought a lighter and some papers with him because while he may be feral, he doesn’t intend on setting fire to an entire forest. Once they’re pretty far into the forest, Hershel pulls out the lighter and Clark is surprised.  
“Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah you’re, like, ACTUALLY doing arson??”   
“Yeah.”  
Clark doesn’t want to do anything illegal but he also wants to see where this is going to go so he just kinda stands off to the side. Randall’s still not too sure what's going on and is also standing there but not as far away as Clark because he's not afraid.   
Hershel drops the papers on the ground and lights them. Randall is clapping because ooo fire. Clark is mildly disappointed in his friend. Hershel is proud he broke the law.   
“Ok we can go home now. My job is done.”  
“Shouldn't you put the fire out first?”  
“Shut up Clark.”  
“But-”  
“Did I fucking stutter?”   
Randall is just watching the fire spread in the background, unsure if he should say anything. He doesn’t.  
They all go back to Clark’s house for a bit then go home. On the news that night there's something about a small fire in the center of the forest. Hershel doesn’t say anything about it and is never caught.


	10. Maple Syrup

So the next year Hersehl is still very choatic and is now doing dumb stuff in school. Randall and Clark are still there too.  
“Haha hey guys look at this.” Hershel says, putting a bottle of maple syrup on the lunch table. Clark and Randall are just amazed that he brought that in.  
“Hershel why?” Clark asks,  
“Because.”  
Clark is starting to wonder why he’s even friends with Hershel.  
“Haha hey Randall I dare you to chug it.”  
“Ok sure.”  
Hershel slides the bottle over to Randall and Clark watches in horror as he downs the entire thing.  
Randall had to leave early that day cause he didn’t feel good. He wasn't heard from for the better part of a week.


	11. Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel was a dumbass again

It's the first day of highschool. Hershel is “lucky” enough to have Randall in his homeroom. Clark was actually smart and got accepted into a good highschool. Claire and Brenda are in Hershel’s class too. Claire just forgot to send an application for a different highschool and Brenda just wasn't smart enough to get in. Anyways Hershel wants to assert his dominance to his class. Within the first 5 minutes of homeroom, Hershel went up to the front of the classroom and drank half of the hand-sanitizer. He felt dizzy for a second, then passed out. Everyone was either really worried or just kinda accepted Hershel was like this and he’ll be fine in like a few minutes. He wasn’t. When the teacher finally came into the room, they just saw Hershel unconscious on the floor. He was sent to the hospital.  
Cut to about 2 weeks later and Hershel comes back to class. Clark’s there, sitting in Hershels seat. Apparently, they thought he wasn’t coming back.  
“Clark aren’t you supposed to be going to that smart school cause you were smart or something?”  
“I wanted to be with Brenda.”  
“Oh.”  
Then Brenda walks up to Clark.  
“Clark, why are you here?”  
“I wanted to be with you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I love you Brenda.”  
“Ewww that's so generic Clark we're over.” Brenda says, as she walks away to her seat which is on the other side of the classroom. Clark is shocked and upset because he can't go back to his old school so now he's stuck at some random public school as opposed to the smart one. Hershel and Randall try to console him.  
“It's ok Clark. She was too good for you anyways.”  
“Gee thanks Hershel.”  
“At least you're not me.” Randall says.  
“Yeah true.” Clark feels a lot better after that. Randall doesn't. Hershel just wants his chair back.


	12. This could be considered arson but probably not he didn't mean to this time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hes still in highschool

So it's about a year later and Hershel has a science class. He doesn't care too much for it and he finds messing around with the sprinklers before class much more interesting so he’ll usually just do that. One day they were doing an experiment that had something to do with fire. Hershel didn't know what he was supposed to do and was more like “ooo fire” and set some papers ablaze. His entire group was mad except Randall, he thought it was cool.   
The teacher was out of room at the time and Hershel broke the sprinklers (and I guess the fire alarm too now) and the whole class was freaking out. They tried to leave but the teacher locked the door before they left so they just started to get more panicked. Hershel didn’t want to be blamed for any of this so he did the only rational thing he could do: jump out the window. Of course, he didn’t consider the fact that he was several stories off the ground and if he fell he would injure himself pretty badly, assuming the fall doesn't kill him. However, because he's Hershel and he never seems to die, he manages to catch himself before he falls. Now he's just kinda hanging from the windowsill until the fire department gets him down. He’s suspended for almost 2 months for messing up the sprinklers.

**Author's Note:**

> We’re sorry you had to read this we’re tired but we will keep writing a bit of it probably


End file.
